Are you trying to seduce me, Kouki?
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: "Looking behind, Fukuda noticed too late that Kouki wasn't following them. He managed to get a glimpse of the shaking, frozen brunet just as Akashi Seijuurou pulled him inside the helicopter. Furihata yelled "save meee!" once just before the door closed, and then the helicopter took off again." Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki AkaFuri yaoi/slash/shonen ai with very little Kuroko


**Are you trying to seduce me, Kouki?**

This fic was inspired by a doujin called "If you practice self-restraint, you lose", a MidoTaka main story with side pairings, one of them being, of course, AkaFuri. Naturally, I found that part very interesting.

It is translated here: 51114414755/if-you-practice-self-restraint-you-lose (look it up on tumblr)

Original: /member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=34618033 (on pixiv)

* * *

><p>There are certain times in one's life when one decides to rebel. And it is all right, as long as the risk one takes only relates to that one person.<p>

Furihata Kouki is unlucky. It's spring already, close to summer, and he was looking forward to hanging out with Kawahara and Fukuda all day, but then all the bad luck in the world crashed on him in form of a whirling wind and the sound of spinning helicopter propeller. Kouki looked up to see a rope descending towards him, and his eyes caught a pair of mismatched eyes that he hadn't seen since the Winter Cup and hoped he wouldn't get to see until the next Inter High. While his friends broke into a sprint, Kouki remained frozen on the spot, just like he did the day he intruded on the Generation of Miracles' meeting.

Looking behind, Fukuda noticed too late that Kouki wasn't following them. He managed to get a glimpse of the shaking, frozen brunet just as Akashi Seijuurou pulled him inside the helicopter. Furihata yelled "save meee!" once just before the door closed, and then the helicopter took off again.

"Furi! That's Furi in that helicopter! Furiiiiii!" he yelled at Kawahara, who hadn't stopped running to check on his friends, but stopped dead in his tracks now.

"What can we do?" he asks, trembling. "Does Kouki's family have problems with the yakuza? Did you see who took him?"

"It was Akashi of Rakuzan!"

"Akashi?! What would he want with our Furi?"

"No idea. As far as I know, Furi hasn't even met Akashi since the Winter Cup. It's true he scored a three pointer against Rakuzan, but do you think Akashi would hurt him now because of that?"

"I don't think even Akashi is that crazy."

"What can we do now?" Fukuda asked tiredly.

"We tell Kagami and the Coach. They are the only ones that can handle this."

"Okay, let's phone them."

* * *

><p>Furihata kept trembling even as Akashi adjusted his seatbelt. He didn't think he had been afraid of heights before, but the small space, the subtle swaying caused by the strong currents of air and the noise of the spinning propeller suddenly made him very afraid. Sitting next to Akashi Seijuurou didn't help; in fact, he could feel the boy's unnerving gaze on his face even though Kouki refused to raise his head and look at the object of his nightmares.<p>

"Your name is Furihata Kouki, am I correct?"

Kouji flinched at the sound of Akashi's voice and trembled even more.

"When I ask a question, it is polite that you answer me."

"Yes, A-a-akashi-san," Kouki answered softly, still not looking at the other boy. "Th-that is my na-name."

"Look at me when I am talking to you." Akashi demanded, grabbing his chin and twisting it roughly.

"Akashi-san, pl-please, it h-hurts!" the boy protested weakly, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Furihata Kouki. Do not displease me again." Akashi spoke in a threatening tone, but he didn't insist in forcing Kouki to look at him.

"Why did you take me, Akashi-san? Do my parents owe something to your company?" the boy asked timidly, lowering his eyes again.

"No," Akashi frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"But Akashi-san kidnapped me suddenly, there must be a reason."

"There is a very good reason for this, Furihata Kouki. But there is no need for you to know about it just yet," he spoke softly and sighed, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Akashi-san, is I ever did anything to di-displease you, I am very sorry," Furihata stammered, finally raising his head to look Akashi Seikuurou in the eyes.

"Kouki," Akashi said suddenly and the boy blushed. "Unless you disobey me, you have nothing to fear."

Akashi then proceeded to stare out the window, blinking tiredly, as Kouki began to wriggle his hands in the lap, still trembling. Akashi's evasiveness coupled with Furihata's love for young adult novels began to conjure all kinds of scenarios in his mind, one more terrifying than the other.

At some point, Akashi began to sway slightly and his eyes were closing and opening slowly. Kouki took a closer look at the boy and finally noticed how pale he was and the bags under his eyes. Akashi was wearing a crisp, elegant business suit like those that Furihata Kouki had seen in stores that he never had courage to walk into. That, coupled with the fact that Akashi had no qualms to kidnap him in a helicopter instead of a car made him think that Akashi was maybe like one of those overworked business heirs that he encountered in all the shoujo manga and romance novels his sister liked.

Akashi's head swayed dangerously close to hitting the helicopter's door and Kouki's fast reflexes allowed him to catch the boy before he could hurt himself. Somehow sensing the heat, Akashi snuggled closer into Kouki, placing his head on the brunet's shoulder, without opening his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled in his sleep. Kouki's face heat up but he didn't attempt to push the sleeping boy away. He loosened the boy's tie and undid the first two buttons of his white shirt, then he secured Akashi with his arms and waited for the moment when the boy would wake with dread, one hand caressing his head absently in hope to relax him (and minimize the punishment that Akashi would surely give him once he woke up in that embarrassing position). He kept looking out the window as the helicopter travelled full speed to what he suspected was Kyoto. About an hour later, Akashi began to stir. Kouki didn't notice, being a bit tired himself, and his hand kept caressing Akashi automatically as the redhead opened his eyes in shock and stiffened. Kouki fliched when a hand enclosed suddenly around his wrist and Akashi raised his head slowly, staring at him in wonder.

"Kouki?"

"I'm so sorry, Akashi-san, but you were too tired and you were about to hit the door so –"

"It's all right," Akashi cut in. "I am not mad at you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um…could you please let go of my hand…?"

Akashi smirked and kept an iron hold on Kouki's arm.

"We are almost there."

"Where are you taking me?"

"At my house. Don't worry, Kouki, there will be only us and the servants. My father is away for the weekend."

"Shouldn't that make me even more worried?"

Akashi chuckled.

"You're an interesting person, aren't you Kouki? A paradox, one would say. What did those team mates of yours call you again? The brave coward?"

The helicopter landed on a small heliport and Akashi quickly dragged the boy out of the helicopter and into a black limousine that was waiting for them outside. After a fifteen-minutes ride they spent in silence, Kouki staring out the window with Akashi studying him quietly, the car pulled over in front of a huge mansion. A row of maids and butlers stood in front of the door, welcoming the young master and his guest. Kouki began to sweat, realizing that his fears had come true: Akashi really was one of those overworked…powerful, resourceful, bored company heirs. He knew now for sure that annoying Akashi would not have consequences only for him, but even for his family; Akashi had the power to destroy everyone that Kouki loved.

It was completely terrifying.

"Akashi-san," Kouki began timidly as Akashi began to drag him across hallways with purpose "why have you brought me here?"

"Be quiet, Kouki. We are going to play a game," Akashi answered smirking as he dragged the brunet into a huge bedroom and closed the door swiftly behind them.

"What kind of game?" Kouki asked with a tiny voice, watching Akashi rummage through his huge closet.

"A grown up game," the redhead answered with wide eyes and a deranged smirk, returning with rope, cat ears and a collar.

Swiftly, he pounced on the frozen Furihata Kouki that he had left sitting on the bed and ripped his shirt off.

* * *

><p>"Ple-please…Akashi-san…stop!" Furihata cried, face flushed in mortification as Akashi kept snapping pictures of his work of art with a red smartphone.<p>

"Smile for me, Kouki, and I will," Alashi answered with glee.

"Akashi-san, why are you taking those pictures?"

"Because you're cute like this?"

"Akashi-saaaan!" Kouki cried, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Wonderful. That's the pose!" Akashi said, snapping the last picture. He closed the smartphone and sat on the bed next to the tied up brunet and began to untie him with swift, precise movements. Kouki sat quietly and watched him work.

"I am sorry about your shirt; you can have one of mine, we are almost the same size," Akashi muttered distractedly after Kouki used his now free hands to remove the cat ears and the bell collar.

"That's all right, Akashi-san. I don't want to impose," Kouki answered, thinking about how many thousands yen those shirts of his must be.

"Nonsense, you can't go home naked," Akashi commented, going through his closet. "Here, take this one, it looks like your old one," he continued, throwing Kouki a classic white shirt that the brunet boy caught but didn't make any more to put it on.

"You might want to wear that shirt, lest someone saw it as an invitation to jump you," Akashi commented. "There are a lot of dangerous perverts in the trains and subways."

Privately, Kouki thought that the most dangerous pervert in Japan was already in the same room with him. Even in his wildest dreams Kouki wouldn't have dared imagine that Akashi could have a pair of red cat ears in his bloody closet. Was he a closed otaku or did he have weird fetishes? Was he sending those pictured to his group of otaku company heirs? Would he invite them over so they can all have their way with Kouki? Would they force him into even more embarrassing situations?

Meanwhile, Akashi hummed as he clicked on his smartphone and Kouki decided to wear the shirt in order not to trigger his hosts's…erm, kidnapper's anger. The material was definitely expensive; it was rich and soft and it felt very good against his skin. It also gave off the hint of perfume, one Kouki could not place, but it felt very sensual and manly, intoxicatingly so. He closed his eyes and sniffed deeply, unaware of Akashi turning to look at him and dropping the smartphone in shock.

When Kouki opened his eyes again, he was smiling blissfully and blushing.

And then Akashi pounced on him again.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-san, please get off," Kouki whined.<p>

"I refuse," Akashi said, hovering above the boy and finally crushing him into a hug. "You are just too cute for your own good, Kouki."

"A-akashi-san!" Kouki cried, mortified as he felt Akashi's lips kiss his neck. "S-stop!"

Before Akashi could respond, his phone buzzed and the strong notes of Tartini's Devil's Trill filled the room. Akashi grabbed his phone and Kouki released a long breath, falling down on the bed, tired. His earlier activities seemed to have finally taken a toll on him. He tried to focus on Akashi's conversation, but his eyelids felt heavier and heavier…

"And so you know what will happen if you ignore me again."

"...please don't bully my precious teammate anymore, Akashi-kun."

"It's all up to you, Tetsuya. I waited for your phone call for an entire week. Mind telling me what you were doing that was so important you didn't even have time for a quick message?"

"I am sorry, Akashi-kun. It won't happen again."

"You'd better keep your word this time, Tetsuya."

"I will. Please release Furihata-kun now."

"He is free to go as soon as he wakes up," Akashi said, smiling softly at the brunet sleeping soundly on his bed.

Akashi closed the phone and climbed in next to Kouki, spooning him and tugging the brunet boy close to his chest, his lips resting against the back of Kouki's neck. Sleep came quickly and sweetly.

* * *

><p>Kouki woke up to find himself snuggled into the chest of the object of his nightmares, facing him. Akashi's sleeping face was serene, and Kouki studied it, as this was probably the only time he could look at Akashi without being afraid. The redhead captain was truly handsome just as he was scary. In his sleep, Akashi lost the commanding aura and became a human being like any other; maybe that was why Kouki was able to shake his fear and reach out a hand to touch Akashi's face. His fingers caressed the cheeks softly, moving to the nose and then the lips, softer than he would have imagined a boy's lips. Softer than his.<p>

He gasped and froze when Akashi's mouth opened suddenly and the redhead drew the tip of his index finger in his mouth, touching it with his tongue softly in a way that made Kouki squirm and sent heat to his groin. Akashi was turning him into a pervert. Akashi continued his ministrations until Kouki snapped out of it and drew his finger away. Heart thumping loudly against his ribcage, Kouki recognized that their current position was too dangerous and he began to squirm, trying to get out of Akashi's hold. Instead, his left thigh brushed against something hard and Akashi opened his eyes lazily, releasing a small moan of approval.

"Hmm…Kouki, are you trying to seduce me?"

Kouki blushed and stammered an answer, but Akashi ignored him and lowered his head on Kouki's lips. He kissed the boy softly, gently, in order not to scare him. Kouki stopped squirming altogether, but Akashi didn't like the fearful expression on his face and stopped.

"I don't want to push you into something you don't want," he sighed. "But please let me sleep like this with you a while longer, Kouki. I haven't slept so well since…well…a very long time, when she was still around. I've been awake for fifty hours trying to solve the crisis in our South Korea branch and that took its toll on me."

The boy in his arms bit his lip and nodded. Akashi smiled and buried his face in the crook of Kouki's neck.

"I like your smell and I love your touch, Kouki. I'd give anything to be able to sleep like this every night," Akashi whispered.

Kouki wondered whether this amount of blushing isn't dangerous to one's health.

"Rest well, Akashi-san."

"Drop the honorific, Kouki."

"Se-seijuurou…?"

Akashi stood up swiftly, supporting himself on an elbow and watched Furihata with an amused expression.

"Are you trying to seduce me again, Kouki?"

**THE END**

**AN**: I have only begun to explore this parining, and I decided to join the Secret Santa Akafuri on tumblr this year; hopefully my assigned Child will provideawesome plot ideas to work with. *keeping my fingers crossed*

for anyone else that might be interested, you can join until Nov 23rd here: post/102607301561/its-that-time-of-the-year-lets-party


End file.
